The Therapist
by Eeveelution133
Summary: Marshall talks Bubba into seeking help, once his depression becomes unmanageable. However the therapist seems really inexperienced. How could she possibly help him? ONE-SHOT for now. Rated T for mentions of suicide.


Gumball's POV

Looking around at the waiting room my gaze came to rest upon the receptionist. She was a large woman in her thirties with frizzy ginger hair. Her desk cluttered with pictures of cats and there was a birthday card addressed to Cake tacked to the board behind her. _Wonder how she got that nickname?_ I thought to myself with a smirk. _Probably best if I didn't know._

It felt like I've been here forever when in reality the clock tells me it's only been ten minutes. _Why did I agree with this again?_ Flashes of memories from the last few days and my conversation with Marshall Lee came to mind. _Oh… right…._

"BUBBA GUMBALL"

The receptionist calling my name disrupted the calm atmosphere that had previously blanketed the room.

"Right this way" She pointed to a doorway off to the left and I followed her inside. She led me down the hall to the third room on the right. "Fionna will take care of you today, if you choose to continue treatment you may choose to switch councilors or stay with Fionna."

Opening the door I got my first glimpse of Fionna. I immediately noticed she was around my age maybe even younger. She had light blonde hair that fell around her shoulders in waves. She was wearing a baby blue dress with a matching infinity scarf around her neck.

As soon as I stepped into the room, "Cake" closed the door leaving me alone with Fionna.

Not sure what I was supposed to do, I awkwardly blurted out, "What's with the scarf? It's like eighty degrees outside" before mentally smacking myself.

She emitted some light laughter before replying, "I get that a lot. I just really like scarfs."

 _Okay that sounded really fake but let's not start this thing off on the wrong foot._

"Please take a seat Bubba, wherever you would like." She herself was seated in a large armchair in the corner of the room, besides hers there was a matching chair and a comfy looking couch. Choosing to make myself as comfortable possible for the time being I choose the couch.

"Now then, how about you tell me what's been going on?" She smiled like this was a pleasant experience.

"Quick question before I tell my life story. Are you a real councilor? I mean no offense but you don't look over 18?

She smiled again. "I get that a lot too, Yes I am a real councilor, I'm a volunteer here. But enough about me, tell me about you."

Glancing at the desk in the corner of the room I noticed a yellow file on top of the stacks of papers.

"What's there to tell?"

"Well we can start with the cause of your depression. What's been bothering you?"

 _So that is my file on the desk._

Thoughts of what happened clouded my mind and I could feel the barriers rising up internally.

"I'm sure you already know from reading my file."

"It might help if you talk about it."

"What if I refuse?"

"I can't force you to talk Bubba, but I can't help you if you won't cooperate."

I don't know why but her pushiness was annoying, I knew she was just doing her job but good grief.

"Look it's not worth talking about." The room was so silent you could hear a pen drop.

She sighed and went to her desk, retrieved the file and sat back again in her chair.

Opening the file she began to read. "Gumball, Bubba. History of being bullied by several students at school. Reason unknown. Possible reason to believe Gumball is suicidal starting in January. Incident at school, bullies stole his clothes after gym while in shower, and…"

My head started to find its way down into my hands as she continued reading down the page.

"… made him wear a dress and walk down the hallway. This case was brought to our attention my Marshall Abadeer, after it is believed Gumball attempted suicide but did not succeed."

Hearing everything out loud hit hard. I could feel tears leaking through my fingers onto the floor.

Suddenly I felt Fionna lay her hand on my shoulder. She softly spoke.

"Are you sure that's not worth talking about?"

I was suddenly filled with a rage. _How dare she act like she knows what I've been through!_

Jerking my shoulder away from her hand, I hastily wiped away my tears.

"What do you know?!"

I jumped up from the couch.

"How could you know what I've been through, huh? You don't know what like to be me." Suddenly I found myself yelling.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BULLIED FOR MONTHS ON END. TO EVERYONE LOOK DOWN ON YOU AND TREAT YOU LIKE DIRT. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HELL MY LIFE HAS BEEN? HAVE YOU EVER WISHED YOUR LIFE WOULD END? HAVE YOU EVER TAKEN A RAZOR TO YOUR BEAR SKIN?"

I slung back my sleeves revealing the bandages and scars. I could feel the tears threatening to appear again.

"Do you know what it's like to have your dad not look you in the eye because he can't accept that you're…"

I started bawling and slunk down onto the floor, curling up into a ball. I couldn't hear anything past my sobs, which is why when Fionna once again placed her hand on my shoulder I jumped.

"Bubba… you think I don't understand but I do. Trust me when I say I understand."

"Oh yeah? How could you?" I said.

Sighing once more. She slowly unwound the infinity scarf from around her neck and pulled back her hair.

There on her neck was a large pink scar. Realization hit me as she began to speak.

"Because Bubba… I've been there too"

 **Authors note: Hello! This is my first one shot so tell me what you think. Also let me know if you guys want me to continue this or not, and any suggestions to add into the story. As always R &R! Laters!**


End file.
